disneyfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Amphitryon et Alcmène
Amphitryon et Alcmène son deux personnages du film d'animation de Disney, Hercule sorti en 1997. Ce sont les parents adoptifs de Hercule qui l'ont élevé après qu'il ait été enlevé de chez lui sur le Mont Olympe. Apparitions ''Hercule Dans le film, lorsque Peine et Panique ont kidnappé Hercule et lui ont fait boire la potion pour le rendre mortel, Amphitryon et Alcmène sont apparus, ce qui a poussé Hercule à ne pas boire toute la potion et à garder sa force divine, tandis que Peine et Panique s'enfuyaient pour trouver un endroit où se cacher. Amphitryon et Alcmène trouvent Hercule, et Alcmène le prend dans ses bras, pour le calmer. Amphitryon et Alcmène croient que les Dieux ont répondu à leur prière pour avoir un enfant, et ils lisent le nom d'Hercule sur son médaillon, qui porte le symbole des Dieux. Mais avant qu'ils ne puissent faire quoi que ce soit, Peine et Panique, qui se sont transformés en serpents, tentent d'attaquer Amphitryon et Alcmène, mais Hercule parvient à les attraper et à les jeter loin, très loin avec sa force divine. Bien qu'initialement choqués par la puissance de l'enfant, Amphitryon et Alcmène emmènent Hercule chez eux et l'élèvent comme leur propre fils pendant que ses parents biologiques regardent Hercule grandir depuis le mont Olympe. Des années plus tard, lorsqu'Hercule est devenu un jeune adolescent, Amphitryon et lui se rendent en ville, où Hercule tire la charrette avec sa force après que l'âne de la famille, Pénélope, se soit tordu la cheville. Une fois en ville, Amphitryon demande à Hercule de rester près de la charrette, ce que fait Hercule, jusqu'à ce qu'il essaie d'attraper un disque volant pour un groupe de garçons, quand il se cogne la tête contre une colonne, provoquant sa chute. Hercule essaie d'aider en attrapant la colonne avant qu'elle ne tombe, mais cela provoque la destruction de toute la ville. Sous l'impulsion du vendeur de poteries Démétrius, qui finit par s'en prendre à Hercule pour la destruction de sa marchandise et du marché, toute la ville blâme Hercule pour cette destruction, et Démétrius dit à Amphitryon de le tenir éloigné de là, ajoutant à l'insulte finale en traitant Hercule de "crétin", ce sur quoi le reste de la ville est d'accord, laissant Hercule anéanti. Après cela, Amphitryon dit à Hercule de ne pas écouter les commentaires des gens, mais Hercule commence à se demander où est sa véritable place. Plus tard, Amphitryon et Alcmène décident d'avouer à Hercule qu'ils l'ont trouvé et lui montrent le médaillon portant son nom et les symboles des dieux. Hercule décide d'aller au temple de Zeus et de découvrir sa place, mais il dit à Amphitryon et Alcmène avant de partir qu'ils sont les meilleurs parents que l'on puisse avoir. Le lendemain, Hercule fait ses adieux à Amphitryon et Alcmène alors qu'il part à la recherche de sa place. Pendant la chanson "Zéro en héros", on voit Amphitryon et Alcmène acheter des souvenirs d'Hercule après que celui-ci soit devenu célèbre pour avoir sauvé le monde des monstres, et qu'il ait maintenant une plus grande maison. A la fin, quand Hercule décide de rester sur Terre avec Meg au lieu de redevenir un Dieu, il est réuni avec Amphitryon et Alcmène et ils regardent le père biologique d'Hercule, Zeus, peindre une image de lui dans le ciel comme étant un vrai héros après avoir sauvé Meg de l'Hadès. Hercules: La Série Amphitryon et Alcmène restent pour la plupart absents de la série, qui se déroule après qu'Hercule les ait quittés pour s'entraîner avec Philoctète, mais font une apparition dans deux épisodes. Dans "Hercule et deux papas pour un héros", Amphitryon et Alcmène font leur première apparition dans la série animée et jouent un rôle majeur lorsqu'ils viennent tous deux rendre visite à Hercule lors d'une journée portes ouvertes à l'Académie Prométhée. Dans "Hadès déboulonne", Hercule est chargé de s'occuper de la ferme de son père adoptif pendant qu'il se remet de sa blessure à la jambe. Dans "Hercule et les malheurs d'Icare", Hercule mentionne ses parents adoptifs pour tenter de réconforter et de rassurer Icare qui est contrarié par le fait que son père envisage de se remarier. Conception et Animation Les artistes de Disney ont introduits Amphitryon et Alcmène comme des paysans neutres, plutôt que prendre les personnages d'origines qui sont à la base des personnalités souveraines, étant donnée qu'Hercule est fils du Roi des Dieux, Zeus. Il fallait aussi éviter de retranscrire la véridique histoire où Zeus et Alcmène avaient une relation intime qui engendra la naissance d'Hercule. Par conséquence, les scénraristes ont imaginé une séquence qui reprendrait la fabuleuse histoire de Superman. Hercule comme le super héros de DC comics, quitte le Mont Olympe, comme Superman quitte sa planète natale, Krypton, pour se retrouver entre les mains d'un couple mortel, Amphitryon et Aclmène, (à l'image de Johnattan et Martha Kent, les parents adoptif de Superman qui le rebaptise Clark Kent), qui l'adoptent comme fils. Richard Bazleye et Sang-Jin Kim furent tout les deux chargés de l'animation des deux personnages dans leurs âges différents, jeunes puis âgés. Voix Hal Holbrook, a assuré la voix d'Amphitryon dans la version originale, et on le retrouva plus tard pour faire la voix de 'Madyday' dans Planes 2. Jean Lescot, fit la voix française du père adoptif de Hercule, mais également, la voix de 'Boris' le lévrier russe ainsi que l'employé de la fourrière, nommé Bill, dans le second doublage de ''La Belle et le Clochard. Barbara Barrie, qui fait la voix originale d'Alcmène, on la retrouve dans un épisode de l'émission, Le Monde merveilleux de Disney : Child of Glass. Rosine Cadoret, donne sa voix française à la mère adoptive d'Hercule, mais également à la mère de Mulan, Fa Li. Anecdote : Les personnages dans la mythologie grecque Les personnages dans les mythes de la Grèce antique, étaient en réalité des souverains, et non des paysans. Amphitryon n'était toujours pas apparenté à Hercule, bien qu'il fût son beau-père. Fils du roi de Tirynthe, Amphitryon épousa Alcmène, fille du roi de Mycènes. Celle-ci exigea de son mari qu'il vengea la mort de ses frères tués par des brigands avant de pouvoir consommer leur mariage. Zeus profita de l'absence d'Amphitryon parti accomplir sa tâche pour prendre son apparence et séduire Alcmène qui engendra de cette union le futur héros Hercule, après trois jours de batifolage. Evidemment, Alcmène n'était pas la mère adoptive d'Hercule, mais sa mère biologique. La même nuit, après son retour, Amphitryon engendra Iphiclès, avant de découvrir l'infidélité (certes non voulue) de sa femme. Ayant découvert la supercherie, Amphitryon la condamna au bûcher, mais l'intervention divine du roi des dieux, matérialisée par une averse, la sauva de ce terrible sort. Réconcilié avec Alcmène, Amphitryon participa activement à l'éducation de ses deux fils, Héraclès et Iphiclès. Il mourut en combattant aux côtés d'Héraclès et des Thébains contre les Minyens. Galerie sept913.gif|Amphytryon and Alcmene lactate.jpg|Baby Hercules with his mortal parents Tumblr n1zfsoGJn51qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Parenttit.gif Hercules and the Parent's Weekend (27).jpg Hercules and the Parent's Weekend (25).jpg Hercules and the Parent's Weekend (24).jpg Hercules and the Parent's Weekend (23).jpg Hercules and the Parent's Weekend (18).jpg ﻿ en:Amphitryon and Alcmene Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Personnages grec Catégorie:Personnages de Hercule Catégorie:Personnages apparus en 1997 Catégorie:Personnages en couple Catégorie:Parents Catégorie:Parent adoptif Catégorie:Personnages de Hercule : La série